


You Belong To Me

by Marguerite Muguet (margueritem)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margueritem/pseuds/Marguerite%20Muguet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written and posted to my website before 2002.</p><p>Not betaed.</p><p>I'd forgotten that I'd written songfic. *facepalm*</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted to my website before 2002.
> 
> Not betaed.
> 
> I'd forgotten that I'd written songfic. *facepalm*

It was a beautiful day, warm, sunny, *happy*. But Han couldn't care less because it didn't match his mood. 'It figures, I feel like my heart is being ripped apart and it's the most beautiful day we've had since we landed here'. 'Here' being the Emperor palace on Coruscant. The rebellion, now called the New Republic since the battle where they had defeated the Empire, had decided to take over Coruscant as a symbol. A symbol which would show the Galaxy that the New Republic was there to stay. And now, since Han was a hero of the war and an important general, he had to stay here and help consolidate the New Republi. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Luke was leaving. So here he was on the palace landing site looking at Luke while he was saying his goodbyes to Leia, to Lando, to Wedge, to Chewie and to Han.

 _See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me_

"Oh Luke. Do you really have to go. We need you here, I need you here."

"I would if I could Leia, but I have to do this. You understand?"

She nodded but it was clear to Han and to everybody else that she didn't. 'How could any of us understand! It's a Jedi thing.' Luke was leaving to search to galaxy for others Jedis or to find where the Jedis were before they were killed by the Emperor. He said he felt a need to do this, that he felt it in the force.

 _See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me_

Han was afraid, afraid that Luke would be gone for a long long time. But there wasn't naything important for Luke to stay here. If the New Republic wasn't enough to make him stay, why would he stay because of three little words? Han didn't have any illusion about love now, not after his relationship with her lordship. Han's love hadn't been enough for Leia. It hadn't been important enough to her so she hadn't sacrifice a little bit of her duties even though *he* had been ready to sacrifice his freedom for her. And now he was ready to do it again for luke and he was more worth it than Leia had ever been. But Han couldn't say the three little words because he was afraid of being disappointed again. It was silly really because he knew that Luke loved him. The problem was he didn't know if Luke loved him enough and he didn't want to know because if he didn't it would destroy him. So like a coward, he remained silent. Strangely, he felt like Luke was his even if he had never said the words.

 _I'll be so lonesome without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
and blue_

"Well Han, it seems we're saying good bye again."

"Yeah, take care of yourself kid."

Luke tured and was climbing the ladder of his x-wing. Han started panicking and he felt desperate. 'I have to tell him now maybe it's my last chance.' "Hey Luke..."

"Yeah?" Luke was looking at him waiting for him to finish. 'Maybe he'll say it. Oh Han, you just have to say it and I'll stay.'

But Han felt his courage desert him. "May the force be with you." 'I love you.'

Luke gave him a sad little simel and took place in his x-wing. "Thanks."

 _Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_

 _Maybe you"ll be lonesome too  
and blue_

Han watched the x-wing leave and stayed there even after it disappeared completed from sight. Then in a whisper he said "May the force be with you." 'I love you.'

 _Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's set with rain  
Just remember 'til you're home again  
You belong to me_


End file.
